Celebration Day
by 3R
Summary: Una de los jóvenes papás de los chicos, cuando aún no había ni proyecto de ellos. Enero 1973


**CELEBRATION DAY**

the family business (porque no será only bros hasta que haya bros, o si, o no lo se, ya me he hecho un lío)  
**Descargo de responsabilidades: Los papás de los chicos no son míos, y la canción tampoco y por supuesto no tengo ningún interés material en ello**

**Siento cansaros con mis historias pero cuando salen así pues así han salido, una de los papis cuando no estaban aún ni en proyecto los niños.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebration Day**

**Enero 1973**

Todos, en el instituto de secundaria de Lawrence, hablaban de los soldados que volvían a casa. En el pueblo no se les iba a hacer ningún recibimiento especial. A nadie le gusta recordar que has perdido una guerra y las historias y rumores que circulaban sobre Vietnam no dejaba a los soldados en buen lugar.

Por ello, cuando la jovencita rubia de intensos ojos verdes chocó con el joven marine que casi la derriba con su petate, no escuchó sus disculpas, sólo le gruñó un "Mira por dónde andas soldado, que ya no estás en la guerra".

El joven soldado miró a la chiquilla de arriba abajo, sin que su mirada castaño-grisácea mostrase otra cosa que desconcierto, "Perdona rubita, pero fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo y no al revés". Y la muchacha se fue, bufando como un gato enfadado, dejando al hijo de John Winchester con una semisonrisa irónica y divertida en su juvenil rostro.

Fue la primera vez que John Winchester Junior vio a la hija de Samuel Campbell. Al parecer la tradición familiar de caerse de pena se continuaría con ellos. Desde la llegada de ambas familias a Lawrence, jamás un Winchester y un Campbell se habían llevado bien.

Tampoco es que fuera algo que pudiera quitar el sueño al joven marine. Lo que pudiera pensar una mocosa de dieciséis años no le haría más daño que todo lo que había visto o hecho en la horrible guerra de la que venía licenciado con honores.

La irritante chiquilla no volvió a cruzarse en su vida hasta un par de semanas más tarde. La señora Campbell había llevado la camioneta familiar al taller de su padre, dónde John Jr. Echaba una mano en tanto no encontraba otra cosa en qué trabajar. Y ¿Quién acompañaba a su madre? La mocosa malcriada. Lástima que no se pareciese a la señora Deana. Como decía su padre "Era la única persona que merecía la pena en esa familia de pirados"

Aparte de su nariz respingona y cubierta de adorables pequitas doradas y de las largas y rubias pestañas que se curvaban enmarcando los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto jamás, el joven marine no encontraba nada digno de atención en aquella chiquilla picajosa y sabihonda.

A Mary Campbell tampoco le gustaba ese soldado flacucho y fibroso, que apenas sonreía y cuyos ojos castaño-grisáceos la repasaban como si fuese un chiquillo travieso de quien no se fiara un pelo. Pero al menos el chico no era tan desagradable como el señor Winchester. Aún recordaba la última vez que su padre llevó la camioneta al taller.

Ambos hombres estuvieron a punto de llegar a las manos y al final Samuel llevó el vehículo a otro sitio, claro que entonces no estaba el guapo marine ayudando a su padre "Tiene cara de viejo" pensó mientras observaba cómo el muchacho levantaba el capó del vehículo mientras preguntaba a su madre qué era lo que creía que iba mal.

Y de repente, un par de tardes después y sin venir a cuento, el joven John se presentó en su casa y le pidió a su padre que le permitiera invitarla a salir. Entonces Mary supo que quería a aquel soldado delgaducho que era capaz de enfrentarse al mismo Samuel Campbell sólo para llevarla de paseo o invitarla a un batido.

El muchacho no tuvo reparos en soportar el escrutinio del viejo Campbell, no era tan fiero el león como lo pintan, o si. Salió corriendo de la casa de la chiquilla como alma que lleva el diablo cuando el padre de ella lo persiguió disparando al aire con su escopeta de caza. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la señora Deana quitar el arma a su marido y obligarlo a entrar en casa.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntaron los ojos que le quitaban el sueño

- Porque… si te digo la verdad, sólo sentí que tenía que hacerlo

- No le caes bien a mi padre

- Eso parece, ¿y a ti?

- Tendremos que salir a escondidas – los verdes ojos de la chiquilla chispearon por lo que parecía una aventura emocionante.

- De acuerdo entonces. ¿A las cinco en el pinar? – sugirió

- No soy una chica fácil Winchester

- Yo tampoco lo soy Campbell, llevaré refrescos y podremos charlar

- Yo llevaré comida – le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y corrió a su casa.

John Winchester Jr. sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido de sus propios sentimientos por una cría que un par de semanas antes sólo era un incordio para él. No se dio cuenta de que iba silbando Celebration Day, de Zeppelin cuando su padre le pidió que se callara y le echara una mano con una cosechadora.

FIN


End file.
